Mandeville Films
| location_city = Burbank, California | location_country = U.S. | industry = | owner = | website = }} Mandeville Films and Television is an American independent film production company headquartered at the Walt Disney Studios. Founded in 1995 by film producer David Hoberman, the company re-formed as Mandeville Films and Television in 2002 after a short hiatus, with Hoberman and Todd Lieberman as partners and co-owners. History Film producer David Hoberman founded Mandeville Films in 1995. The company went into hiatus when Hoberman left to join Hyde Park Entertainment, but was re-formed in 2002, this time with an exclusive 5-year contract with Walt Disney Studios. Hoberman brought along fellow producer Todd Lieberman as a partner, who worked with Hoberman when he was senior vice president for international finance at Hyde Park Entertainment. When Mandeville Films returned to the studios, it was scheduled to produce 2 movies each for Touchstone and MGM: Walking Tall, Raising Helen, The Last Shot, and Beauty Shop. The studio itself went back to Disney in 2006 to co-produce Eight Below and The Shaggy Dog back-to-back. Mandeville Films has an ongoing partnership with ABC, they renewed their contracts in July 2015, for two more years.http://deadline.com/2015/07/mandeville-and-abc-extend-current-deal-two-years-1201482384/ Filmography Selected releases 1996 * Mr. Wrong (with Touchstone Pictures) 1997 * The 6th Man (with Touchstone Pictures) * George of the Jungle (with Walt Disney Pictures) 1998 * Senseless (with Dimension Films) * The Negotiator (with Warner Bros. and Regency Enterprises) * I'll Be Home for Christmas (with Walt Disney Pictures) 1999 * The Other Sister (with Touchstone Pictures) 2004 * Walking Tall (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) * Raising Helen (with Touchstone Pictures) * The Last Shot (with Touchstone Pictures) 2005 * Beauty Shop (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures) 2006 * Eight Below (with Walt Disney Pictures) * The Shaggy Dog (with Walt Disney Pictures) 2008 * Traitor (with Overture Pictures) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua (with Walt Disney Pictures) * The Lazarus Project (with Sony Pictures) 2009 * The Proposal (with Touchstone Pictures) * Surrogates (with Touchstone Pictures) 2010 * The Fighter (with Paramount Pictures) 2011 * The Muppets (with Walt Disney Pictures) (Uncredited) 2013 * Warm Bodies (with Summit Entertainment) * 21 & Over (with Relativity Media) 2014 * Muppets Most Wanted (with Walt Disney Pictures) 2015 * The Divergent Series: Insurgent (with Summit Entertainment) * Broken Horses 2016 * The Divergent Series: Allegiant 2017 * Beauty and the Beast (with Walt Disney Pictures) Upcoming * By Way of Helena * High Noon (with CBS Films) * Wonder (with Lionsgate, Participant Media and Walden Media) * Extinction (with Universal Pictures) * Stan & Ollie (with Universal Pictures) * ''Heathcliff'' (with Walt Disney Pictures) * ''Frankenstein'' (with Universal PIctures) Television *''Monk, USA Network (2002–09) (with ABC Studios and Universal Television) * ''The Kill Point, Spike TV (2007) (with Lions Gate Television) * Wicked City, ABC Network (2015) (with ABC Studios) * The Family, ABC Network (2016–present) (with ABC Studios) References External links * Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Burbank, California Category:Entertainment companies established in 1994 Category:Companies disestablished in 1999 Category:1994 establishments in California Category:1999 disestablishments in California Category:Re-established companies Category:Entertainment companies established in 2002 Category:2002 establishments in California Category:Non-Fanon